While you were gone
by Kradisnotanazi
Summary: A Fanfic for Dnangel about when Daisuke leaves home for ten days to go to Disney world, and what chaos he leaves the Dnangel house in by his absence. Can Satoshi and Krad keep the house sane or will Dark murder everyone with his french bread stick of doom
1. Chapter 1

Random note: Yay! Special fanfic just for our Lil Niwa. We love you and missed you while you were gone! No matter how much we deny it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dnangel. Plain and simple.

While you were gone.

It was a normal morning at the house in which they all lived, well as normal as mornings got there. Argentine was shouting at Ritsuko, Krad's twin sister, to get out of his basement/room, Dark was sleeping with one arm hanging off the bed, laid upon his stomach lazily mumbling words of a dream, Krad was in his room doing a thorough check of his belongings and how neat his room was, Crystal, Eve and Red were downstairs with Satoshi talking about an important issues on the matter of melting ice cubes, While Daisuke and With were… no where to be found! This would surely send a wave of shock through the house if selected occupants hadn't already known where the red haired youth had gone to, of course and left a note.

Krad was the first unexpecting victim.. I mean person… to go downstairs, due to the fact he cleaned the kitchen all the way through and everything in the house and also made breakfast before Dark got up. This time was different though, he had not expected to find a little white slip of paper on the table near the door, where he was just about to clean. He lifted the piece of paper to get a better look at it only to find writing from no one other than Daisuke. The letter read: "Gone away, be back soon, Love Daisuke." Yes, I know, Short and everything but, hey it's Daisuke we are talking about ( You know we love you, Dai! XD ). Krad replaced the note the small Niwa boy had left and went about finishing his tasks. When the blonde angel-like being placed the food on the table, that is when we first spot our next torture vi- I mean Dark Mousy coming down the stairs. As Dark followed his nose to the table, Krad had slipped the note by the Kaitou's plate. Thus, being the VERY attentive thief he is saw it right away… because it had a shiny paperclip on it that attracted his attention, of course. So, He pocketed the paperclip and read the short, left by Daisuke, note, giving a short " NOO! Oh well." And started to eat the breakfast Krad made. The blonde gave him a look and then finished cleaning the dishes.. for the third time this morning.

Satoshi wandered into the kitchen, getting an offered wave from Krad and acknowledged this with a nod, simply ignoring the thief at the table eating breakfast. Satoshi didn't really ever eat Krad's breakfast, who knows what he does for breakfast, but that's not the point here, moving on. Dark had finished his breakfast and now was relaxing comfortably in his chair. Pretty soon Eve came downstairs, also smelling food. Eve, the kitty of the household, loved foot, fast metabilism did not help the kitchen keep food in it. She sat at the table as Krad set a plate infront of her and she… as nice as words can put it… devoured the poor meal effortlessly, now having Dark and Satoshi staring at her. Eve sweatdropped and looked at the two, " What I was .. hungry…" For some reason , this shouldn't have surprised them, but it did. Eve was one of the few lucky ones that knew about Daisuke leaving as was Satoshi. Somehow… they had actually gotten through a uhm… normal? Breakfast! Even without Daisuke there. This ten days was going to be EASY! Or so they thought…


	2. What happened was

Kitchen-Utsensil ouyri – You are so right. XD Sorry about that! But I promise to have it and a bunch of other random crap in this chapter!

Diclaimer: Nope, don't own it. One could only wish, and dream, oh yes, dream!

They all somehow managed to make it through the first day, well it was boring and normal and all that, so we won't go into detail. But, then came the dreaded second day with out little Niwa in the house. Satoshi and Krad had a meeting to attend, and all that morning they had been the only ones that kept the house indeed sane… as about now Eve was screaming her head off with her hands thrown in the air running around in squares ( Odd, no? ) and yelling about the world being over. Dark was upstairs in his room petting a broken in half french breadstick almost too fondly. Satoshi and Krad had somehow managed to get him back into the room after earliers problem…

Earlier that morning 

Dark had awaken as usual, went downstairs for breakfast and ate it quickly once handed it. This morning was a little different though, when he saw it… it was lying there on the counter, so beautiful, Dark thought, and lonely…THE breadstick that was French, why French? Who knows. Being the cool, sneaky thief he was, the violet haired boy made his way to that bread product and swiped it, putting it behind his back, giving Krad a thanks for breakfast, then slipping off, cackling to himself once upstairs of how foolish and low the security around the object was. The blonde angel still in the kitchen, of course was not stupid and knew exactly what Dark stole, just had a lack of caring for the matter and went to do his usual cleaning. Eve, Crystal, and Red were downstairs talking about how strange it was that Dark was in his room locked up and cackling rather loudly.

Being alone now in the kitchen, Krad started bouncing around playing air-guitar singing loudly " Show me love, show me love, Show me love, 'til you open the door, show me love, show me love, show me love, 'til I'm up off the floor, show me love, show me love, 'til it's inside my pores, show me love, show me love 'til I'm screaming for more!" While Satoshi had shrunken up into a corner in the main room of the house, rocking back and forth muttering about the spoons uprising. And Daisuke… well Daisuke was still gone. Meanwhile, Dark's mastermind plan was being set into motion as he slid down the stairs on a boogie board and hopped off at the bottom all circus style, breadstick in hand. His first victims, the three girls of course. He slid into the main room, giving the rocking Satoshi a weird look as if he were insane ( but aren't they all insane?) Putting on his best smile, the thief asked Eve to come help him upstairs.. of course she agreed, because she is Dark Mousy obsessed, duh. So, as they were walking out and up the stairs, Dark pounced her. Eve let out a small squeak as she was tied up and thrown in the closet upstairs. Next, Dark went down and slowly got the other two the same way, once they were all in the closet, Dark threatened that if they were loud and threatened he and Elizabeth's plan for world domination, he would kill them with his breadstick that was of course French. Who is Elizabeth you might ask, well she was Dark's imaginary friend from the second grade, Do not ask anything further like why does he still have an imaginary friend, you do NOT want to know. Anyway, as the violet haired one went back downstairs to take care of his next victim, he heard… singing, cracking the door to the kitchen, he peeked inside. What he found was Krad with a spatula in his hand, singing into it like a microphone " Why can't we be friends?Why can't we be friends?" Dark shut the door and figured he would go after the rocking blunette instead for the time being because Krad was, well, scaring him. The blonde, unfortunately had heard the door close and stopped immediately, making Dark freeze immediately when the singing stopped. He quickly slipped off to go and get Satoshi. When Krad flung open the kitchen door to Dark ontop of Satoshi, screaming about world domination, he went over to stop this, throwing the thief off of his tamer, giving them both an icy glare. Dark tried to tackle Krad only to be caught and held down by Satoshi, by this time, Dark was flinging the bread madly about, the object making contact with the wall and cracking in half with a shrill un-Dark-like scream from the thief. With Dark sobbing, they were easily able to drag him upstairs with his broken breadstick, locking him in his room.

Yes, I know. It's probably not all that funny… but I tried in the mood I'm in.. hopefully you'll like it more than I did. I swear I'll ever try to write another humor story after this one, don't sue me! XD


	3. My kitty!

Disclaimer: Yep. Don't own it. Moving on.

Note: I think I'm going to make this chapter the last one and really short since.. o.o; I can't think of anything else to put anymore nor remember too much to work off of from when it actually happened. But I will start a new story sooner or later that may be somewhat similar to this.

Well. Days passed. Daisuke was gone. You know the deal. But, something happened

that NOONE would have expected EVER! The cat came into KRAD'S absolutely PERFECT

house that he spent HOURS cleaning… well…the feline fiend somehow found a way in through

the window and made it a point to strut all over Krad's perfectly clean carpet with mud all over

those filthy little beast paws. It ran around in circles, straight lines, even triangles before padding

into the kitchen in all it's mischievous-house-destroying-glory-ness…This cat had the nerve to

jump onto the counter, knock down the cookie jar, completely shatter it, strut over the cupboard,

paw the door open and start tearing things out of it and apart making a huge and complete mess.

Well. Being that this animal.. thing… accomplished it's evil purpose and mission…it went

to leave, of course. Unfortunately, on the cat's way out it ran into trouble. I'm not talking about

normal trouble. I'm talking about several feet tall, blonde haired, white-winged, homicidal,

psychotic, golden-eyed, and glaring trouble. As soon as those before mentioned eyes caught

sight of these horrendous disaster the blonde angel scooped the beast up by the scruff of it's

neck, speaking in a hiss-like tone. That's right. Talking to the cat. " YOU beast dare mock me by

destroying my perfect home! Who do you think you are!" And with that he took the cat outside,

tied a rope to a rather high tree branch, tied a loop at the end making it a perfect noose, and hung

that stupid, wretched, house-destroying cat…that consequentially belonged to Daisuke.. but that

didn't matter now did it? Because. Haha. Daisuke wasn't home.

Krad: Stupid cat. -.-

Daisuke: YOU HUNG MY CAT!


End file.
